


Question of honour

by Jane Jones (raynewton)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynewton/pseuds/Jane%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romulan code of honour.  Drives Commander to defend Kirk and Spock against Klingons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question of honour

A QUESTION OF HONOUR

By

Jane Jones

Aka Ray Newton

_This is another story written around the picture described in Hazan by Fiona James_

 

"My Commander sent for Questus?" The young Romulan Tribune saluted, his gaze fixed hopefully on his senior officer.

The older man turned, his hands outstretched in greeting. "Indeed not, Questus. Rather, your mate requests the pleasure of your company. It has been too long since we spent an evening together." 

"I won't argue with that, Caius." The Tribune relaxed his air of military discipline and touched hands briefly with his bondmate. "The Praetor must be served, but I have longed for some time alone with you." He hesitated, then continued, "I confess, this posting is not to my taste."

"It is well known that the Klingons have no concept of honour." Caius poured wine, handed a glass to his mate. "They are our allies, however, and so we must co-operate with them... for the moment." He eyed Questus keenly. "Are you having difficulty?"

"Nothing I can't handle, but..." Questus sipped his wine. "I am uneasy."

"Tell me."

"The Federation prisoners."

"They are well guarded, and soon we will be rid of them. I confess, I do not like to think of them in Klingon hands, but we have our orders. I could wish they were not who they are, but that is the fortune of war. However, I am beginning to doubt the wisdom of my decision not to see them."

"Then you don't know!" Questus set down his glass. "I was sure you would not permit what is being done to them."

"They are being tortured?"

"Better that you see for yourself. I only discovered it by chance, and when I challenged the Guard Commander he told me that I did not have the authority to interfere. If you had not summoned me this evening I would have asked to see you. It touches your honour, Caius."

"Then we will go to the cells at once."

+++++

Accompanied by a Centurion and four Romulan troopers the two officers made their way to the prison quarters. The guardroom was deserted, but in the cell block beyond the sentries were clustered outside the cells. Caius frowned as he recognised Lieutenant Krald; he disliked the man intensely, considering him unnecessarily brutal - even now the man was carrying both an agoniser and the long ceremonial Klingon knife.

Suddenly two of the guards moved, revealing what lay beyond. Caius stared aghast, then looked around at his men as though hoping that he was suffering from some hideous delusion. The horror and outrage on the faces of all the Romulans confirmed his impression of the scene, and he forced himself to look back, to absorb every detail of the obscenity.

There were two cells side by side at the end of the passage, separated by metal bars. In one was the Human Captain. He was naked, chained to the wall by his hands and feet so that he could not turn aside or cover his body. Bruises, and the marks of a lash, marred his skin.

In the other cell was the Vulcan, and at the sight of him Questus turned aside, gripping his bondmate's arms.

The Vulcan was well advanced in pon farr - the blood fever could be only hours away. Even over the distance between them the Romulans could feel his desperate need. As they moved closer it became almost tangible, a thick blanket of physical agony and mental turmoil.

The Vulcan was pressed as close to the bars as he could get, his arms outstretched between them in impotent appeal, his glazed eyes fixed on the Human. Suddenly he drew back, and with a howl of anguish hurled himself at the bars, again and again, as though the force of his attack would carry him through.

The Human struggled uselessly in his chains, fighting to go to his mate, ignoring the blood that trickled from his wrists and ankles.

"Four days," Lieutenant Krald gloated, "and he can no longer calm the Vulcan. Now he burns too - I did not think he would last so long."

"Unlock the cell, Lieutenant," one of the guards called out. "Let us see what the Vulcan does when we violate his mate."

"And when we geld him," another suggested. "Will he still desire a castrate, or is he drawn only to a functional male?"

"Let's find out," Krald laughed coarsely as he unlocked the Human's cell.

A scream of fury broke from the Vulcan as the Klingons neared his mate, and he redoubled his assault on the bars. The guards ignored him, confident that he was securely held, and concentrated all their attention on the Human.

Blindly Caius clutched at his mate, seeking reassurance from the solid flesh under his hands. Only a few weeks ago his mate had been in pon farr and he, Caius, had been delayed in reaching him. The memory of the younger man's suffering was like a fire in the Romulan's mind, recalled by the agony of the Vulcan who would be forced to watch the violation of his mate. 

"Caius, there is no honour in this!" Forgetful of military discipline Questus shook his mate violently. "I beg thee - forbid! Forbid!"

"Yes..." Caius raised his voice. "Guards, attention!"

In response to the command tone the Klingons froze as the Romulans entered the cell.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius demanded.

"Softening-up procedure, and a bit of fun for my men." Krald's tone was surly. "The Federation scum are good sport. They are prisoners of the Klingon Empire, Commander - you have no right to interfere."

"I command this base, and what passes here touches my honour. You and your men are relieved of duty, Lieutenant. Return to your quarters. I will deal with you later."

The Klingon seemed about to protest, but the Romulan troopers moved forward. With a venomous glance at Caius Krald led his men away.

Caius turned to the Centurion. "Unchain him."

The Centurion moved to obey, but a low angry growl came from the Vulcan as he approached the Human.

"Wait." Caius thought for a moment, then drew his disruptor and fired. Without a sound the Vulcan dropped to the floor.

"No!" The Human's eyes were bright with fear as he struggled in his chains.

"Listen to me!" Caius snapped. "He is unharmed - only stunned. It is more merciful so - and safer. My men could not approach him while he is so violent without injuring him. I pledge you my word as an officer of Romulus that neither you nor he will be harmed. But if I am to help you, you must both be taken from this place."

The Human's eyes were clearing as the influence of the Vulcan's insanity faded. Slowly, he nodded. "I accept your word," he said quietly, and offered no resistance as his chains were unfastened.

"Centurion, take two men and carry the Vulcan to my quarters," Caius directed. "Questus, go with them. Do what you can to ease him. I will join you shortly." 

He turned to the Human, who was briskly rubbing the circulation back into his cramped arms. "Are you all right?"

"Just stiff, and a little sore." The Human grimaced as he indicated the bruises. "They were careful not to do too much damage too soon." He did not take his gaze from the Vulcan until he was carried out of sight.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, looking directly at the Romulan.

"It is a question of honour." Caius removed his cloak and wrapped it around the Human. "Come - we cannot talk here."

+++++

The Centurion and the troopers were waiting outside Caius' quarters.

"The Vulcan has been sedated," the Centurion reported. "Tribune Questus is with him."

"Thank you, Centurion. Leave two troopers on guard, then you may go." As he ushered the Human through the door Caius added quietly, "I must be seen to take every precaution."

"I understand." The Human looked around anxiously. "May I... see him?"

"Of course," Caius nodded as the other headed unerringly for the door to the sleeping quarters - he knew exactly where to find his mate, the Romulan observed. A true bonding indeed.

Questus looked up as the two came in. "He is resting quietly - it will restore him a little." He returned to his task of bathing the marks on the Vulcan's face.

The Human reached out and smoothed his mate's black hair. "Thank you," he said, smiling faintly at Questus.

Caius touched his arm. "The bathroom is through there, and there is a robe you can borrow. I will order food while you cleanse yourself; then we can talk as you eat."

The Human nodded, and went into the bathroom. A hot shower and a clean robe did make him feel better, and it was in a more optimistic frame of mind that he returned to the bedroom. The Vulcan was alone, and he lingered for a moment, wanting to touch his mate but unwilling to disturb the first sleep the Vulcan had known for several days. At last he entered the living quarters, where the two Romulans were waiting for him.

Caius rose. "I greet you, Captain Kirk," he said formally.

"You know me?"

"Indeed - and your mate, Commander Spock." He hesitated. "I did _not_ know, however, that it was his Time - had I done so, different arrangements would have been made for your confinement. I regret the treatment you received - you are a prisoner of the Klingons, but I command this base, and the Romulan code of honour does not permit such treatment of a prisoner. We kill, at need, Captain, but we do not torture needlessly. When Questus informed me of what was happening I came at once."

"Thank you, Commander...?"

"Caius. Questus is my... my bondmate, as you would say."

"Then I'm grateful to you both, Commander Caius. So what happens now?"

"First your mate's needs must be met. I offer you the use of my rooms. Later, we will talk again." He gestured to the table. "Please eat - all these dishes are safe for Human consumption."

Kirk sat down and joined the two at their meal. After a moment he asked curiously, "Why are you doing this? We _are_ enemies."

"That is true, but our code decrees that a brave enemy is to be honoured, not humiliated. In that we are at odds with the Klingons, but closer, I think, to your people. Captain, seven kala ago the Enterprise engaged a Romulan ship in combat. Do you recall that encounter?"

"Very well." Kirk's eyes darkened with remembered sorrow. "Her Captain was a brave and clever man. I only saw him briefly, right at the end, when he refused my call to surrender. I didn't know then, of course, that your people win or die. I wish I had been able to save him... Anyway, he told me that in another reality we might have been friends. I value that tribute, and honour the man who made it. He was a good man. Such a waste..."

"That Captain was my father," Caius said quietly. "His last transmission, relayed to his family, recorded the end of his ship. He spoke with respect of the Human Captain who defeated him. In his name, I honour you."

"As I honour his son." Kirk inclined his head. "Perhaps one day, Caius, men like your father will make it possible for the Federation and Empire to meet as allies, not enemies."

"That is my hope. And it may yet come to pass. Some of those who have the Praetor's ear speak persuasively for peace. I betray no secrets in telling you that."

"I know." Kirk set down his glass and glanced towards the bedroom door. "Spock is waking - I think it's best if I'm there when he comes round."

"I understand. You will not be disturbed, Captain. An intercom channel by the bed connects with my desk - if you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask. Questus' duties will keep him here for the next few hours, then I will relieve him. Should it be necessary for us to contact you, a signal light will flash - answer when you can."

The two Romulans rose with Kirk and saluted him gravely as with a smile of thanks he turned towards the bedroom door.

+++++

Some twelve hours later, in response to a signal from Caius, Kirk emerged from the bedroom. He looked pale, and rather tired, but smiled cheerfully to Questus' greeting.

"Is all well, Captain?"

"The worst is over, I think. The Klingons made it a lot worse than usual, but we coped."

"The Commander will be here soon - he asked me to apologise, but he was called away. I took the liberty of ordering a meal for you."

"That was thoughtful of you, Questus. Thank you."

Kirk sat down to eat, and had finished by the time Caius hurried in, looking preoccupied.

"Captain, it may be possible to return you to your own people. Questus and I have worked out a method, but it demands the sacrifice of your privacy."

"You'd let us go?" Kirk had heard only the first part of the proposal. "Why?"

"Some repayment for the dishonour you suffered under my command."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Nevertheless, I am responsible - I command here. I believe you understand that, Captain. Also... I would not see you in Kereeth's hands."

"Kereeth?"

"Admiral of the Imperial Klingon Fleet. He has heard of your capture, and he arrives shortly to take you into his personal custody. Since he outranks me, I cannot refuse. All I can do is give you the opportunity to escape. But it must be done as I say, or not at all. If we are discovered it will mean our lives, and I will not risk Questus. That, too, I think you understand. However, it will not be an easy thing for you to do."

"Tell me about it," Kirk suggested.

"I know something of Kereeth. He is vicious and perverted, even for a Klingon. We will turn that to our advantage."

"How?"

"You saw how the Klingon guards reacted to your mate's... condition. When I entertain Kereeth tonight I will tell him that a Vulcan male in pon farr is in our hands, and that he has been kept from his mate. I will suggest that it would be entertaining to watch the two of you together."

"Huh?"

"Spock will be returned to the cells until it is time - but he will be watched over by my Centurion. The interval will kindle his need again. You will be in a room, alone, but we will be watching. Overcome by your mate's need you will become aroused, and Spock will be drawn to break from his cell and find you. When Kereeth has witnessed your mating I will ensure that a companion is provided to keep him occupied. Questus and I will also apparently be inflamed, giving us the perfect alibi.

"While we are thus engaged you must take Spock and get out. I will explain the route to you, and you will find the Admiral's shuttle ready for launch. Once you leave this base you must escape as best you can, hoping to reach Federation territory before you are pursued.

"I warn you, if Kereeth realised you have escaped and orders pursuit, I will obey. The only thing I can promise you then is that my men will shoot to kill. I cannot risk you being recaptured alive, for if you break under the mindsifter my life is forfeit and Questus too will die. Rather than risk him, I will destroy you."

"That's more merciful than falling into Klingon hands," Kirk said quietly. "I accept your offer. I can't say I'm too keen about performing for Kereeth, but I'll do anything to get Spock out of this."

"Questus and I will also be watching," Caius reminded him.

"That doesn't embarrass me, oddly enough. You both know how it is between a warrior and his mate."

"Indeed." Caius glanced affectionately at Questus. "We know how it is."

+++++

Admiral Kereeth was pleased to be intrigued at the prospect of an evening's entertainment. The companion provided for him was a handsome youth, ambitious and eager to please his superior - it was not unknown for promotion to reward the sort of service being asked of him, perhaps even secondment to the Admiral's staff. The dinner had been excellent and the wine plentiful. Kereeth sprawled on his couch, beckoning his companion to his side, and glanced curiously at the curtained wall.

"Well, Caius?" What of this entertainment you promised me?"

"Of course, Admiral."

At Caius' nod Questus touched a control and the curtain slid back. A large window looked into the room beyond, where the Human Captain sat defeatedly on a low couch, his ankle chained to a post in the floor.

"So that is Kirk!" Kereeth commented, identifying the man by the Captain's stripes and the Enterprise insignia on the gold shirt. "Are you sure he will co-operate?"

"By my Commander's order the Human's evening meal contained a drug to arouse him," Questus explained. "Even if he could ignore his mate's need, he cannot resist his own. And why should he? He does not know himself watched. See - already the drug is affecting him."

Kereeth watched as the Human stretched on the couch, his hand straying to his groin. Kirk tugged impatiently at the crotch of his trousers, but within moments the movement changed to a slow rubbing as a bulge appeared in the cloth and steadily enlarged.

"I regret that I could not provide sound," Caius apologised. "There is a fault in the circuit which we had not time to repair, and this is the only room with a two-way mirror."

"Sound is unimportant - at least we can see," Kereeth said thickly; already he was stroking his companion's thigh. "What of the Vulcan?"

"Questus."

The Tribune touched the control panel again and a viewscreen sprang into life, revealing the prison section of the base.

The Vulcan was pacing his cell with all the nervous tension of a caged animal. His eyes were half closed, his breath coming in painful gasps, and a fine sheen of sweat covered his skin. He was naked save for a leather harness that encased his shoulders and abdomen.

Recognising the harness, Kereeth gave a crack of laughter. "So - you dress him as a whorebreaker! An excellent jest, Caius."

"Thank you, Admiral." _And it is one way,_ Caius thought, _to conceal the sensor keys that will unlock the hangar where your ship lies._

Questus had thought of it, having realised it was too risky to conceal the keys among Kirk's clothing - the Human might not have time to dress again before making his escape.

"The Human, my lord!" The young Klingon pointed eagerly. "He grows impatient."

Kirk had risen from the couch and was stripping off his clothes. The gold shirt dropped unheeded to the floor, and his hands moved to the fastening of his trousers as he kicked off his boots. The chain hampered his movements, and with an impatient gesture he tore the material of his trousers to get them off, then stood naked before them.

"Zaheer! But he is beautiful!" Kereeth leaned forward. "We must try him later, Caius."

"As you wish, Admiral," the Romulan murmured. "But first, there are other pleasures to enjoy." As he spoke he drew Questus into his arms.

Over the younger man's head he was pleased to see that Kereeth was beginning to fondle his companion; now, if only Kan could keep him busy long enough when the demonstration had ended...

Suddenly Kirk sank to his knees, his fingers buried in his hair. Slowly, slowly he drew his hands down over his face, lingering on the curve of his lips. He traced down his throat to his chest, circling his nipples until they stood erect; lower, stroking his stomach until his open palms swept down his hips to his parted thighs.

Kereeth's attention was fixed on the heavy genitals, and he drew in his breath sharply when Kirk's hands gripped his half-erect penis, stroking it to full, pulsing life. His eyes were closed, head bowed, as he concentrated on what he was doing. Caius found himself caught by the intent face, the careful, busy fingers, and the startlingly-beautiful alien sex that rose to the Human's touch.

A sudden movement brought their attention back to the viewscreen. The Vulcan stiffened, then reached out, pulling at the door of his cell.

Questus knew a moment's fear - had he loosened the lock sufficiently? - but the bars yielded to the unleashed strength, and the Vulcan stepped into the corridor.

"I removed the guards." Caius looked at the Admiral. "Vulcans are known for their pacifism, but at this time it is death to stand between an aroused male and his mate."

"A wise precaution," Kereeth nodded. "They cannot escape the base, so there is no need to risk our men - especially when we want him to reach Kirk. But look - some fool has left his knife within reach."

"What can a knife do against disruptors?" Caius shrugged. "Besides, when he has finished with Kirk he will be as weak as a sele'en kitten. He will be easily subdued."

"True." Kareeth had lost all interest in the knife; which was fortunate, for Caius knew there was one of the Admiral's own guards stationed in the hangar, one he could not dismiss - and in defence of his mate even a Vulcan would kill, instantly and efficiently.

Questus was looking, fascinated, from Kirk's kneeling figure to the Vulcan who was now heading along the corridor outside. He bit his lip, aroused by the sight, yet at the same time nervous for his mate. Caius was taking a terrible risk...

With no warning the door of Kirk's room burst open and the Vulcan stood on the threshold. He entered, closing the door behind him, and crossed to stand at Kirk's back.

Spock was fiercely aroused, conscious of nothing save the presence of his mate. The desperate urgency of pon farr had abated slightly, but was by no means sated; the fire still burned in his blood, burned strongly enough to eliminate all questions. Kirk was there, the rich seductive scent of the aroused body filling his nostrils; that was all he knew, and with a guttural cry he dropped the knife and stretched out his hands to clutch at Kirk's shoulders.

The Human's cry echoed his. Kirk's head fell back, cushioned on Spock's thighs, and the orgasm exploded between his fingers. Then without a moment's hesitation he turned, his hands grasping, his open mouth engulfing the Vulcan's erect penis.

Spock's hands entwined in the Human's hair, pressing the flushed face into his groin as he thrust into the cool, wet mouth. Kirk, understanding the need to be totally submissive at this time, yielded himself to the Vulcan's rhythm, swallowing as much as he could of the aroused flesh, teasing the flaring ridges with tongue and teeth.

The Vulcan flung his head back, his spine arching as he spasmed in climax, filling Kirk's mouth with the rich cream of his semen. Kirk swallowed greedily, avoiding choking with the ease of long practice; then he slid his mouth away, slowly, with lingering kisses and licks.

Despite his orgasm Spock was still painfully aroused. Kirk slid his open palms up the Vulcan's thighs, leaned forward to nuzzle the sticky black curls at his groin.

"I know what you want," he whispered, thankful that Questus had disengaged the audio circuit to the room. Spock liked him to talk when they made love, but he would have felt self-conscious whispering encouragement knowing that the others were listening. Ridiculous, considering that they were watching, but there it was...

"I know what you want," he repeated, "and I'll give it to you, I promise." His hand stroked the engorged penis. "You want me to take this, don't you? You want to push it into my body... feel me take it, deeper and deeper... All of it, big and hard and hot... Shall I tell you something? I want it, Spock. I want your cock in me... deep in my ass... in my guts. I want to feel you fucking me... Tell me that's what you want - to see me on my knees for you. Think how it will be when you take my ass in your hands... when you spread me open... and when you take your cock and shove it into me..."

"Want you!" Spock said thickly, reaching down to pull Kirk to his feet. "Want you... Need to be... inside you..."

"Wait." Kirk pulled out of the Vulcan's arms. "The chain," he explained. "I can't kneel for you if I'm chained."

Spock glanced down, nodded, and stooped, his hands twisting in the chain. A swift tug and it parted; Spock rose smoothly to his feet, lifted Kirk in his arms and swung round to place him face down on the bed. His hands moved, stroking down Kirk's back, paused at his hips, gripped, lifted the Human into position. Trembling fingers parted the buttocks, found the tight opening, pressed in.

Kirk gasped, thrusting backwards, wriggling his hips to entice a deeper penetration as the fingers circled, stroking the smooth walls of his rectum; at the stimulation his muscles relaxed in readiness for the harder, deeper intrusion he longed for.

Spock's free hand reached for his temple, the bonding link opened, and their minds rushed together, Spock's need filling Kirk, Kirk's hunger reflected back in a wild blaze of devouring lust.

Still thrusting with his fingers Spock lowered his head, his mouth fastening on the cool golden curve of a buttock. He bit deep, his teeth sinking through the smooth skin until the deliciously salty blood filled his mouth with the unique taste that was Kirk. At the sharp pain Kirk sobbed aloud, and he convulsed in spontaneous orgasm; as the scent of his spilled semen reached Spock's nostrils the Vulcan pulled his hand from Kirk's body and rose to his knees, positioning himself for entry.

Kirk twisted round to peer back over his shoulder, his eyes alight with the glow that told Spock he was ready. "Give it to me!" he panted hoarsely. "I want it, Spock - I want you to fill me. Come in me... Come..."

Spock's thumbs parted the smooth mounds of flesh, and for a moment he gloated over the submission of the eager body under his; then he leaned forward, pressing the tip of his penis to the tiny opening. Slowly he pushed in, fascinated to watch the ring of flesh dilate under the pressure as his penis sank in, inch by inch. With the head inserted he paused, reaching under Kirk's body to grasp the Human's cock, nestling the damp flesh in his hand, his fingers testing the slippery texture of the Human's spilled semen. Kirk writhed under him, moaning, pleading, begging him to thrust home, to fill the aching emptiness that was his body.

Spock moved again, sliding fully into the Human with one long delicious stroke, but Kirk's sigh of relief turned to a groan of frustration as his lover froze again, filling him but making no further movement.

"Tell me what you want to do to you." Spock's hand slid up Kirk's chest to finger a taut nipple. "Tell me... ask for it... beg!"

"Please! Oh, please!" Kirk's body ached with the need to feel the hand resume its stroking of his penis, to feel the cock thrust up his ass pound into him again and again, harder and harder, until it exploded with the heat of Spock's climax.

"I want... I want everything... everything you can think of to do to me. Milk me... make me come... Come in me... Oh god, Spock, _fuck me_!"

"Yes... yes... To be one with thee... one flesh..." Spock surged forward ploughing into Kirk with ruthless force, his fingers milking the pulsing cock in his hand. Kirk groaned, lifting his hips to the pounding, his body wildly responsive to the double stimulation of the stroking hand, the hard flesh probing his ass with such delightful torture. If there was pain it was pleasure, something to be treasured, for it served his mate's need - and was his own delight.

"Spock...Oh god, Spock... More.... Harder..."

There was nothing he would not do for this man, nothing he would not give. The Vulcan satisfied a need in him he had not known he had, made him want things he could never have imagined, had taught him pleasure he could scarcely believe. And his mind and body revelled in their shared passion as he poured out his need in breathless moans.

"Fuck me, Spock! More... Give me more... Yes... You're coming... I can feel it... Make me come too...AAAHHH!"

A scream of ecstasy rang from Kirk's throat as the climax surged through him, spurting over his belly. At the same moment Spock's semen poured into him, flooding the deepest recesses of his body. His knees buckled, and he sank to the couch, Spock's weight on his back bearing him down as they slumped together, weary and sated.

Uncounted moments later Spock withdrew from Kirk's body and turned the Human, lifting him into his arms. Kirk watched, fascinated, the slow trickle of semen between his legs as it oozed down his thighs, slowly, as if reluctant to leave his body. His own flowed down his chest and belly to mingle with it, and the difference in texture intrigued him, as it always did.

Spock leaned over him, the dark head lowered, and a warm rough tongue bathed him, licking the stickiness from his body. Kirk caught his breath and pulled Spock up, his parted lips fastening on the Vulcan's mouth as his tongue probed deep, seeking his share of their mingled semen.

+++++

"Zaheer!" Kereeth released a long breath. "The Emperor himself would enjoy such a display. I need... Kan, kneel!"

Questus glanced enquiringly at his mate. Caius, seeing that the Admiral was totally absorbed in his companion, nodded once, and the Tribune reached for the console. Silently, the curtain fell back into place across the window.

Now, thought Caius, all that remained was to keep Kereeth occupied as long as possible. Well, Kan had made a good beginning - and if necessary he and Questus would provide further... entertainment. In the meantime a certain need was becoming acute; Caius closed his hand on Questus' shoulder in a silent summons.

The younger man turned, smiling faintly as his hand encountered a familiar hardness at Caius' groin; his smile broadened, he parted the other's robe, and the sleek dark head bent lovingly to his mate's service.

+++++

Held tightly in his lover's arms Kirk felt he could remain there for an eternity, but a tiny light flashing over the mirror caught his attention - Questus' signal that it was time to go. He reached for Spock's shoulder and shook him gently.

"Spock, come on. We've got to leave."

"No... Stay here with you... Love you..."

"I know, but we've got to get out of here, my dear one," Kirk said gently. Spock was still confused, disorientated, but there was one thing that would reach him...

"There are people here who want to hurt me. Do you remember? Klingons... they threatened to rape me... geld me... Please take me away!"

"Hurt you?" Spock's protective instinct was fully aroused, as Kirk had known it would be. "I kill - only I touch you!"

"There are too many." Kirk took the opportunity to slip from the couch and pull on his trousers and boots. He stooped for his shirt, then dropped it again; he had been kneeling on it when he had climaxed at Spock's touch, and it was stained with his semen.

"I know a safe place," he said urgently "We can get away before they come."

Spock followed him from the couch, automatically picking up the knife as he did so. Looking at him, Kirk saw very clearly how it must have been in the time before Surak; under the stress of pon farr the carefully acquired veneer of generations of logic had fallen from him, and Spock stood there, sword in hand, wearing the strange leather harness Questus had insisted on, the very image of a pre-Reform warrior defending his mate.

"Come, then," Spock said clearly. "Where must we go?"

+++++

Kirk led the way along the corridors, following the route Questus had told him would lead them past the guards - even Caius could not remove them on this part of the escape. Doors that should have been sealed opened at their approach, and they arrived without incident outside the hangar where the Admiral's ship was berthed.

Kirk paused then, remembering that there was a guard on the ship; but this deep in the base the man would be feeling secure, probably bored with his duty.

"Listen, Spock..."Kirk whispered instructions, and the Vulcan nodded in understanding. They moved forward, and the door opened for them.

The hangar was in darkness, save for a pool of light around the ship. The guard was in sight, leaning idly against the hull. As the door opened he snapped to attention, peering into the shadows, but he showed no sign of suspicion - perhaps, Kirk thought, he was expecting his relief.

Spock moved to the side, concealing himself behind a workbench. Kirk walked forward a few paces, then dropped to the floor, making as much noise as he could.

"Who comes?" the guard shouted harshly, stepping forward and drawing his disruptor.

"Help me, friend," Kirk called. "I can't move."

The man came a few paces closer, "What is happening?"

"Some fool left a wrench on the floor - I didn't see it in the shadows." Kirk produced a realistic groan. "My ankle - I think it's broken..."

With satisfaction he saw the guard return the disruptor to his belt and hurry forward, scowling. "Such carelessness will be punished. Now I suppose I must wait even longer for my relief," the Klingon grumbled.

A few steps from Kirk he halted, peering suspiciously at the huddled body. "Earther!" he shouted suddenly, reaching for his weapon.

Behind him Spock stepped from the shadows. For a moment Kirk wondered if he would use the knife, but Spock had regained enough control to resist the instinctive urge to kill the man who threatened his mate. His hand closed on the Klingon's shoulder, and the guard slumped unconscious.

"Good work, Spock." Kirk sprang to his feet. "Now, is there anything we can do to delay pursuit? If the guard is expecting his relief he'll be found quickly - and of course they'll realise something's wrong when the ship takes off."

Spock frowned, making a visible effort to concentrate. "There should be a control panel..." he murmured, turning and moving across the hangar. "Ah - there."

For a moment he busied himself at the console, then stepped back. "That will do it," he announced. "I have overridden the door controls, giving the appearance of a malfunction. They must either take the time to correct it, or burn through the door. In either case, it will delay them considerably."

"What about the launch?"

"I have programmed the launch doors to open and close behind us without registering on the computer. I have also created a blind spot in the sensor screen, shielding our course from detection. Even when the ship is missed, we cannot be traced." Spock looked anxiously at Kirk. "Jim, we should not delay. My need is not yet fully sated - it would be better if we were in space before... before I..."

"It's all right," Kirk whispered, touching the Vulcan's cheek for a moment before leading the way to the Admiral's shuttle.

The ship was much larger than was usual for a shuttlecraft, and comfortably fitted out. Spock studied the control panel, then glanced across at Kirk as he took his seat.

"The ship is fitted with a cloaking device," he reported with satisfaction. "When we are clear of the planet I will set the sensors to seek out and home in on the Enterprise. Then with the cloaking device activated, we may safely leave the ship to the automatic pilot."

Kirk settled himself comfortably and flashed a triumphant grin at his mate. "Let's go!" he said cheerfully.

+++++

Two days later Kirk awoke in the Admiral's private cabin. Careful not to disturb the still-sleeping Vulcan he slid out of bed, showered, and investigated the lockers. The clothes he found were rather ornate in style, and none too good a fit, but they would have to do - Spock had nothing to wear at all, and his own torn trousers and missing shirt would give rise to comments enough, exposing as they did the bruise-bites that covered his throat and chest.

For a moment he debated waking Spock, then decided to leave him to sleep a little longer.

Taking his place before the control panel, Kirk began to scan the communications channels. As he worked he allowed himself to think back to Caius, and the Romulan concept of honour that did not permit the torture of an enemy. He owed Caius a debt - Questus too. Spock's life and his own. He wondered if he would ever have the chance to repay it. An honourable foe indeed.

Something registered on the scanners, and a surge of triumph filled his heart as he identified the pattern - the Enterprise! Quickly he dropped the cloaking device, and almost at once a familiar voice issued a challenge from the speaker.

"This is the USS Enterprise. Identify yourself."

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned to smile up into Spock's serene eyes before answering.

"Uhura, this is Captain Kirk. Spock's with me. We're coming home." 

 

(1981)


End file.
